worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Storyteller Advice (MtAs)
I'm using this insanity to freak out myplayers and mke them confront the freakishness that is the Fate Arcanum head on... The Prophecy Eduardo Sanchez was an ordinary Cuban American, who had the bad fortune to be near Numero Tres when he died, killed by Nix, his old apprentice. Tres, in the last moments of his life, felt what was coming, and so he possessed poor Sanchez. This poor individual died from blood loss after scraping his fingers raw on the walls of his cell in Larkin Community Hospital, 7031 SW 62nd Ave in South Miami. If you go there today and look with Mage Sight (with Death •, Prime • or Fate •) you can see the actual prophecy scratched into the wall. Another copy of it is held by the Padre in the Mysterium Library, but it is sealed and accompanied with a curse (Life ••••• and Fate ••) which kills anyone who opens it (the curse was placed on it by Nix in 1992). The prophecy reads: I have died, slain by my pupil, but I reach out from the shadows to bring a warning. The heavens will scream when the drowning of the mad god is undone. We who have supped of his blood will become his willing slaves and temples will rise in his honour. Lines will be drawn and the lines will make patterns that have been seen before. The magic city will drown in the heavens as the owls screech. When the sound of the bells is heard, know then that the owls are flying and only those who have not bathed in the blood of It will be free. Turn then to the One of the Three, for when the sleepers have awakened together, this shall be the first sign. The second sign shall be the third and final rising of my slayer and the third and final sign shall be the betrayal of Lachesis. Heed my words, for if the One of the Three does not stand, then a temple shall be raised in the shadow of the owls and their screech shall be heard around the world. The elements of the prophecy are: • drowning of the mad god is undone – refers to the Bound rising from Its watery grave in the everglades • We who have supped of his blood – drunk the water in Miami from the everglades, suffused with Hunhaumitnal’s essence. • Lines will be drawn and the lines will make patterns that have been seen before – the patterns of Fate, that this has happened at least twice before • The magic city will drown in the heavens as the owls screech – this refers to the endgame of the Chronicle, 25th August 2005 when the PCs will have to use Hurricane Katrina to destroy Miami and Hunhaumitnal’s embodiment • owls screech – these are references to the Mayan belief that an owls screech announced that Hunhau had taken a soul to Mitnal, as does the sound of bells • those who have not bathed in the blood of It – those who have not drunk of the waters of Miami all their lives